


Fitting

by yeaka



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Philip buys a suit.
Relationships: Ray Green/Philip Pearson | Traveler 3326
Kudos: 10





	Fitting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Travelers or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Philip doesn’t want a regular job. He doesn’t _need_ a regular job. But according to the boss, he at least has to look like he _does_ have one, because the ‘informant’ excuse doesn’t seem to be holding up. Mrs. MacLaren wants to meet him. Personally, Philip would way rather stay home at the garage, but he’s not the team leader, and he doesn’t make the rules.

To be fair, MacLaren’s been properly introduced to his partner. But his partner tends to show up announced at the warehouse for minor things like twenty-first contacts and fucking Philip in the bathroom.

Philip’s partner comes with him to look at suits, and he tries to justify at as something for a job interview, but Ray just looks at him and asks, “What, with your betting odds?” Sometimes Philip forgets just how well Ray actually knows him.

Other times, he remembers how much Ray doesn’t know him _at all_ , and he reminds himself of that as he grunts, “Just... need a backup.”

“This mean you’re not gonna be there when I swing by anymore?”

“I’m gone half the time anyway.”

“Pfft. You’re gone three, five percent tops.”

Philip tries not to wince. Missions are pretty much the only times he ever leaves. He has _no life_. It’s kind of depressing.

It’s less depressing when he’s actually in the warehouse, pinned against the hard metal wall, sucking Ray’s tongue into his mouth while he waits for the computer to beep with a new message. But outside of that little bubble, it’s _sad_.

He plucks a navy blue jacket off the rack and turns towards the nearest mirror, pacing over. He can feel the shopkeeper’s eyes on his back—he knows she thinks he’s a loser. He should’ve shaved his stubble before coming. Maybe he should get a haircut. Take out his nose ring. Just generally stop looking like the ex-junkie he is.

Except Ray likes his look. And Philip kind of does too. He’s gotten used to it. He slips the jacket on over his loose top and stares at himself. He doesn’t look like the kind of guy who should be in structured clothes. 

Maybe he’s just biased against himself. He turns to the side, trying to examine it from another angle like that’ll give him a clear answer of whether or not it suits him. He turns back to the front. Ray steps in behind him.

Ray flattens up tight against his back, wraps both arms around his middle, and mutters into his ear, “Looks good on you, Phil.”

Ray probably thinks he looks good in anything. But Ray’s a filthy liar.

Ray’s also gotten hotter to Philip the longer they’ve been together, and looking over his shoulder, Philip has to resist the urge to run his fingers up into Ray’s short hair. Ray tends to wear suits too big for him. Philip still likes peeling them off him, pushing him down, driving into him _hard_...

Philip probably should’ve gone shopping alone. Then he could’ve made a better decision. Instead he just figures, “I’ll take it.” He collects the rest of the suit off the rack and heads over to the register to prove he’s not some lowlife delinquent.

Ray tells him, “I’ll buy it for you if I can fuck you in it.”

The shopkeeper looks scandalized. Philip pays for it himself and reminds himself to leave his partner at home next time.


End file.
